Jason Cowan
Jason Cowan is a housemate from Big Brother 5. Profile What is your plan to survive in the House? 400 wide-arm, wide-leg press-ups and 200 sit-ups - that's my relief. Describe your worst experience of house sharing. Someone else was shagging in the room next door. My mate was sleeping with a girl and I was gutted as I wasn't shagging anyone. Who do you think you most resemble from history and why? Peter Stringfellow - because of the amount of women I've slept with. What is your greatest fear about going in? My grooming techniques, worried what the nation will think. Not worried about the housemates because they probably won't see them as I'll do it in the middle of the night. My grooming techniques include shaving my chest, spiking up my fringe, applying St Tropez, shaping my eyebrows - by shaving! And moisturising my face. What will most annoy the other housemates about you? My vanity, or what I like to call my essential maintenance. - No shit! What will you do if you don't win? I'm just ecstatic to walk through those doors, just to have been chosen. The money will be great but the experience will be better. People say they will do anything to win. Where would you draw the line? Anything that doesn't involve telling lies or that hurts anyone in the process, also wouldn't do anything illegal. I play fair, no underhand tactics. Tell us a joke. Q. Would you like a Spanish kiss? A. What's a Spanish kiss? Q. It's like a French kiss but a bit further south. What is your party trick? Stripping - after a few small sherries I'll go the full monty. What item of clothing could you not live without? Moisturiser. Before Big Brother, what was your claim to fame? I was 'Mr Lanarkshire Best Buttocks' in 1996. What is your best chat up line? I never chat up girls, but if I did it would be: Q. "Have you got any Scottish in you?" A. "No." Q. "Would you like some?" Describe your perfect Valentine's dinner? It would be with Angelina Jolie in a cliff-top restaurant overlooking the beach with sun just setting, eating lots of seafood with oysters and pink champagne and a BIG double bed for afters! Why Big Brother? "For the past five years I've had the same routine and going into the house will shake that up. I want to see how I'll feel without being able to do my fitness routine. It will be a little bit of self discovery for me." Big Brother 5 On Day 53, Jason was nominated for eviction for the first time. It appeared that Jason was set to be evicted from the House, as, at first, he had received more votes-to-evict from the public then any other housemate. However, two nights before the eviction took place, an argument took place between Victor and Shell. The argument saved Jason from being evicted, as Victor was evicted with 47.15%, while Jason had received 40.57%. On Day 64, Jason survived another eviction, after all the remaining housemates had faced the public vote. Jason then went on to reach the Final, where he placed 2nd with 26% of the two-way vote to win. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After the show, Jason went travelling round Spain and India with his Big Brother earnings. On his return he went back to work as a personal trainer. In 2011, Jason was charged over allegedly commiting sexual offences. Gallery img_9.jpg|Jason enters the House reality-tv-bb-jason-cowan.jpg|Jason exits the Big Brother 5 House article-2259727-00800CA600000258-30_634x775.jpg|Jason during the Final of Big Brother 5 Trivia *In Big Brother 5, Jason received at least two nominations against him every week that nominations took place. **Despite this, Jason did not face the public vote until Week 9. *Jason was the last remaining male housemate in the Big Brother 5 House. *The last three remaining housemates in Big Brother 5, in other words the Final 3, all received exactly 13 nominations against them throughout their stay in the House; this includes Jason. *Jason was the second ever housemate to banned from nominating by Big Brother. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 5 Housemate Category:Finalist Category:Runner-up